neilsmodfandomcom-20200214-history
Grand Theft Auto
Grand Theft Auto 'is the 8th mission in the mod. Objectives *Find the barn near the lake *Steal the Vigero *Park it nearby the gas station Script ''Neil, Kane, Martin, Lis, and Mike are all looking over the photos Neil took, which are posted on the whiteboard 'Neil: '''You think you'll be able to shut down the cameras? '''Lis: '''Fuck, I can just turn off the power from the transformer. That'll turn the alarms off too- '''Neil: '''Good, good, very good. Can you put them on once we leave? You know, suspicion- '''Lis: '''No promises. '''Neil: '''What do you mean? '''Lis: '''You can cut some wires, no problem. But trying to reconnect them, it'll be hard. ''Neil walks away from the whiteboard and looks at the model train set as he talks to the others '''Neil: If they go in and see that there's no electricity in there, then they'll get suspicious. 'Martin: '''Right- '''Neil: '''So we'll need a getaway. A quick one, too- '''Kane: '''So, your oldass pickup's out of the question? '''Neil: '''Yeah, it'll seem that way. Plus, they already know what it looks like- '''Kane: '''Yep- '''Neil: '''Right, so I gotta find a quick car. Got any ideas? ''Kane raises his hand 'Neil: '''Kane- '''Kane: '''What if you get a hold of one of those Pegassis. You know, they go fast- '''Lis: '''Where the fuck do you think we're gonna get the money for a Pegassi? '''Neil: '''Exactly. Any other ideas? '''Mike: '''I remember a few weeks ago, I was out around the lake looking for downed UFO parts, but I just found this old looking muscle car from the '60s out in some barn. '''Neil: '''Oh yeah? '''Mike: '''Yeah, looked like it worked and everything. I didn't take it though 'cause it might've been a trap or something. If you wanna take the chance, though, go for it. '''Neil: '''Alright...right, I'll take a look for it. ''Neil walks out of the basement The player gains control of Neil. The player is instructed to find the barn near the lake where the Vigero is The player enters the barn. The player is instructed to steal the Vigero. Upon seeing the Vigero, Neil comments to himself 'Neil: '''Hopefully whoever owns this don't mind. ''The player steals the Vigero . The player is instructed to park it in an alleyway near the gas station. During the drive, Neil automatically calls Martin 'Martin: '''Hi Neil. '''Neil: '''Hey, Martin. I found the car Mike was talking about, an old Vigero from the '60s- '''Martin: '''Right, so it's one of those midlife crisis cars? '''Neil: '''Sure, why not. Anyway, I'm gonna stash it outside the gas station, out 'round a side street or something- '''Martin: '''Why not here? '''Neil: '''Because they'll see us coming- '''Martin: '''Damn, Neil. ''*Laughs* ''You've seen too many movies. '''Neil: '''I could say the same about you and your conspiracy books ''Neil hangs up The player parks the Vigero in an alley near the gas station. After doing so, Neil automatically exits the car Mission Passed Category:Missions